I Lose My Courage
by Lovely Spell
Summary: kakaxnaru Naruto has trouble letting his feelings known because every time he sees him he loses his courage. Even with his friends behind him, will Naruto finally admit it? Kakashi doesn't need Naruto to be brave. He just has to be true.
1. I lose my courage

Alright, you made it. So, **I do not own Naruto series/manga**. My only **warning** is that there might be some **shonen ai**.

**This was betaed by MysteryLady-TX **and** XxMysticMariexX**

I wrote this story for Mari-chan, but I think she knows that now. I picked the pairing for MysteryLady. :) I hope you all enjoy it. If you do, leave me a review. Oh, and **please take the poll on my profile!**

**Enjoy**

**I lose my courage. I lose my courage when I see you.**

Naruto was early for once to their weapon practice. Everyone seemed to notice, at least everyone who mattered. Shikamaru stared over to the previously empty chair. Chouji was just walking into the room and nearly choked on his chips when he saw Naruto with his homework on his desk. Kiba ran in seconds before the bell yelling "At least I'm earlier than Na-ru-to!", then he noticed that no, he in fact was not. Naruto stared at the friends whose desks circled his own before muttering a barely audible "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Kiba pulled the paper from under Naruto's hands and started copying down the scribbled answers.

"Really, Naruto." Chouji managed between bites.

"Really what? What are you all talking about?" Naruto tried to act aloof. It wasn't working.

"Why are you early?" Shikamaru leaned on the back of his chair as he usually did except this time it was a different blue he was staring at.

"Well, I thought it would be better if I started waking up and being responsible?" Naruto fished for the correct answer. "Maybe I could be smarter?" He looked at the group and they weren't buying it. "Perhaps I might-"

"Where did you learn that word?" Kiba handed Naruto back his homework before the teacher walked in.

"I read it in the English assignment." Naruto beamed at them and pointed at his book.

"You're changing the subject." Shikamaru stared at Naruto's homework. He had already calculated a grade. Naruto failed again, but at least this time he'd have a paper to put his grade on.

"I thought that today would be-"

"Oh my! My little Naruto is going to do it!" Kiba placed his hands on his cheeks and batted his eyelashes at Naruto.

"I am!" Naruto smiled at the encouragement he was getting.

"You should." Shikamaru had tired of the conversation. He knew the end to this story.

"It is a good day Naruto." Chouji reached for another bag of chips.

"I'll do it." Naruto gathered his pride and courage and pushed his seat back when he stood. The scraping of the metal chair against the tile floor squeaked and the object of his affections turned to stare. Naruto's breath caught and he sat back down. "I can't do it." He placed his head on his desk and hoped he couldn't be spotted from across the room.

**When I'm out drinking with my friends I try to forget, but they know me too well. They know about you. They've noticed the way I stare and practically drool all over my self when you're around and sometimes when you aren't. They've gotten me drunk in hopes of making me gain the brave spirit that I lack, but it doesn't work. You've been known to sober me up as soon as you walk into the room. **

"I know what you need." Kiba pushed a stool back with his foot and brought down a glass half filled with melting ice. The collecting water at the bottom was tinted the color of dark honey from the previous drink. "One of these will help you." Kiba filled it to the brim. His vision was already blurring. It was obvious by the way he was blinking.

"At least you-know-who isn't here." Shikamaru picked up his sake and sipped it. He was the responsible one after all.

"Are you sure?" Naruto drank down the bitter liquid and tried not to wince.

"Yeah haven't seen anyone that isn't a regular walk through that door." Shikamaru handed Chouji another dish of sweet chicken. The only reason they came to a restaurant bar was because Chouji refused to go anywhere else.

"Here take another!" Kiba refilled the near empty glass and this time did spill some over the brim. "Oops! There goes some!" Kiba picked up Naruto's hand and liked the wet fingers as if it weren't the most awkward moment in history.

"Thanks, I think." Naruto pulled his fingers back and downed his glass in minutes.

By his fifth glass he was drinking pure rum without any ice. It didn't taste so bitter anymore and his words were slurring. He knew there was a reason he stayed away from alcohol, but at the moment he couldn't really remember what it was.

"We should go." Shikamaru was standing up and pulling Chouji up with him.

"Nah, we should stay Shika-shika-shoo!" Naruto was pointing with both of his hands and his eyes were pulled so small to gain focus it was comical.

"Narutototo is right!" Kiba lifted another glass and downed it.

"Yeah listen to, umm, you know him!" Naruto blinked at Kiba and tried to recognize the red triangles swimming around in his vision.

"Naruto, now is not a good time to be acting like that." Shikamaru pointedly stared at the door and there was the cure.

Naruto straightened up and opened his eyes wide in surprise. "You're right. Let's go." He grabbed Kiba by the arm and led them out before they were seen by that group.

**I'm a joke. It is because of you that I am a joke. Whenever my buddies get a new girlfriend they like to bring her around. They laugh at the fact that I am not as brave as them. It is a laughing matter. It is funny because it's true. I don't have the guts. I really don't, and for that I am a joke.**

"About time Chouji!" Chouji walked in with Ino's hand in his. "We were getting worried."

Chouji and Ino took a seat around the grill and Kiba continued his barrage. "So you finally got the guts."

"Look, I agreed to a date, but it doesn't mean I like him." Ino brushed her hair behind her with a flick of her head.

Chouji smiled at her. He knew she'd fall for him eventually.

"So, how'd you do it?" Kiba went on as if Ino hadn't spoken.

"I offered her fatty food until she told me to stop. I said I would if she agreed to a date." Chouji pulled out a sizzling piece of meat from the grill.

"That's how a man does it!" Kiba patted Naruto roughly on his back until Naruto was coughing from the hits. "Naruto you should take lessons from Chouji."

"Oooh, does Naruto like somebody?" Ino's gossip gland started acting up as soon as Naruto blushed.

"I don't." Naruto calmly took a drink from his glass and pretended he wasn't the center of the conversation.

"He does." Three male voices answered at once.

"Thanks a lot guys. So much for secrecy."

"It's not like it matters. You'll never do it anyways." Kiba went on eating while Ino tried to figure out who it could be.

"Hey, Shikamaru tell Naruto about how you got Temari! Maybe it'll inspire him."

**My friends all tease me when you appear. I could be sitting huddled in a corner, but as soon as you show up everyone's attention is on me. They tease and make me walk towards you; sometimes you notice and walk by. Other times you continue marching down the catwalk without regards to the foot your heel just stepped on. I love it. I love returning to the table and to have everyone rub in the fact that I could never have you and on top of that that I chickened out once more. **_**Oh, wait I don't.**_

"We really should spend more time practicing or studying." Shikamaru lifted his milkshake and took a long drink.

"Nah, I like it here best!" Kiba was scooping large amounts of ice cream into his mouth.

"Kiba is right." Chouji was on his third burger and second shake.

Naruto sat at the corner of their booth and tried his best to fall asleep. He was succeeding, that is until the group went quiet and everyone looked over at Naruto.

"Oi, big boy look who's coming towards the door." Naruto shook awake and a smile was instantly on his face.

"Man, you're so whipped and you don't even have a girlfriend." Chouji forfeited his chance to tease Naruto in favor of another drink.

"Shut up. I do fine."

"Naruto, you should really go up to him. I'm sure he'll notice you." Shikamaru pushed Naruto to stand by pulling and sliding his body out of the vinyl booth.

"Yeah, just do your sexy walk and you'll do fine!" Kiba and everyone around had a look in their eyes that encouraged Naruto to walk towards the door where he was walking in.

"Okay here goes."

Naruto casually walked towards the door and the group that surrounded the object of his affections. Naruto stopped, smiled, and waved awkwardly while his group just walked by him without noticing his now aching toe. Naruto dropped his face and turned on his heel. He made his way back to the corner booth.

"Aw, Naruto you'll never get a date!" Kiba handed him a new milkshake and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, he might be a bit out of your league." Shikamaru rubbed his back and encouraged him to drink the sweet, thick shake.

"You could have at least spoken to him. He might have not walked past you had you talked." Chouji shoveled down another order of fries and so the day went on.

**The catcalls start as soon as someone catches wind of our assignments together. I won't have two minutes of peace before someone is already wondering if I'll finally do it. **

"Naruto!" As soon as he stepped into the mission room he heard his name being yelled across the room. It wasn't surprising to hear such a strong voice coming from a very strong lady. He dragged his feet until he was in front of Shikamaru and Tsunade. He was so tired from his previous mission he hadn't noticed who was standing next to him.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Tsunade stood up and attempted to climb over the table. Naruto remembered the last time she did that. His eye twitched.

"I mean, I'm ready for whatever, oh mighty Hokage." Naruto's tone was even more bored and monotone than earlier.

"Fine. I have a mission for you." Tsunade took her seat and reached for the mission request that Shikamaru was holding.

"I gathered." Naruto crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"You are to go and pick up a scroll from Sand." Tsunade handed him a necklace. "Give that to your partner to wear. The person should be waiting for you at the entrance disguised as a ninja."

"Fine." Naruto was about to reach for the necklace, but another hand got to it first.

"I'll wear it." Kakashi slipped it over his head and Naruto's face burst into flame or maybe it was just the blood rushing to his face.

"Kakashi will be your partner." Tsunade smiled knowingly at Naruto.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto then turned to walk out. "I'll see you tomorrow at five. Don't be late."

"S-shouldn't I be t-the one saying that?" Naruto zipped up his jacket and waited for what he knew was going to happen after Kakashi left.

Whistling and meowing was heard all around the room. Shikamaru's usually serious face turned into a sexy suggestive smile. Tsunade stood up and imitated Naruto's stuttering at Kakashi.

"Naruto now is the time! You have seven whole days alone with Kakashi on a D rank mission." Tsunade's smile gleamed with mischief as did everyone else's eyes.

"You all set me up!" Naruto turned and glared at everyone, but the smiles and catcalls wouldn't stop.

**Every time they push me more and more, until I want to do it! They encourage me until I think they're right and that you will look at me this time. You will see beyond my blonde hair and short frame and you will see me. **

"You are a very cute guy, Naruto. I'm sure he'd pay attention to you." Ino was playing with her hair while everyone else was lying on the ground staring at the star speckled sky.

"Yeah, I'm no gay, but you're a looker." Kiba punched him in the ribs and took his breath away, literally.

"You aren't the same kid anymore, Naruto. You're strong and you've grown. I'm sure he's realized that by now." Sakura reached for a marshmallow and impaled it on a stick.

"Thank you guys." Naruto sat up and wondered if maybe they were right. Had Kakashi been able to see past his childish aura?

**They've pushed me until I'm at your door with a hand in the air just waiting to fall and wake you. You answer, but then I see you and I lose my courage.**

Naruto was practically dragged to Kakashi's doorstep. There was giggling and whispering that awoke Kakashi easily. Naruto was left alone after he raised his hand to knock. His moral support had retreated back to the hill where they had been eating.

Kakashi smiled. Naruto was there. By the look on his face he must have finally made up his mind. He was going to tell Kakashi and Kakashi was ready with an answer. He pulled up his facemask and slipped into his nin pants. Kakashi opened the door and smiled before speaking.

"Hello Naruto."

**I lose my courage because - because I lose my courage when I see you.**

"H-hey Kakashi." A nervous glance around the area and the best Naruto can come up with is, "I think I have the wrong door." Then Kakashi knows he was right because he lives alone in the only house near the woods.


	2. You don't need to be brave

I was re-reading some of my reviews. It seems some of you really wanted a second chapter, and after reading the first one I did too! ^_^ Here it is. Hope it is to your liking. If you were content with just the first chapter, there is no need to read on.

Please review as you fit.

* * *

**You don't need to be brave. You just need to be true.**

Kakashi smiles at Naruto as he approaches the gates. "Ready?" He asks.

"As r-ready as I'll ever be." Naruto mutters under his breath.

**Watching you hesitate is not all that rare. You stand before me and I can feel the waves of nerves coming off of you**.

Kakashi takes the scroll from Naruto's hand and slips it into his pocket. He gives Naruto a smile and hopes for one in return, but it doesn't come.

"Are you almost out of here?" Kakashi asks conversationally.

"Not until midnight." Naruto answers. He would usually say much more, but when Kakashi appears all his words go away.

"I bet you're going to be hungry." Kakashi says to tests the waters.

Naruto only nods and gets ready to hand the next blank mission report to whoever is next.

Kakashi nods back tersely and waves goodbye.

**My friends always know where to take me. They know well what I need. They can see all of your virtues, and why you're good for me. They insist on making us meet every time we go out. I don't mind it at all. They're only trying to help, but somehow you always manage to evade us.**

Kakashi is being led by Asuma. He doesn't like following blindly, but Asuma has promised it would be good. They stand at the door where Kakashi can get a good view of the restaurant bar.

"This is what was so good you couldn't let me finish my book?" Kakashi asks as he looks around at the less than impressive tables and well worn wooden bar.

"2 o'clock." Asuma directs.

Kakashi smiles when he sees how red-faced Naruto is. He thinks he's been spotted, but before Kakashi can wave as he means to Naruto is dragging Kiba behind him and out through the other door.

**I'll be good to you. If somehow I could pull you away from that thick circle of friends you keep, I'd show you how good for you I could be. Just one chance to be with you would be enough to show you.**

Kakashi sits at the back of the conference hall. He's always hated leading the refresher courses before the regular exams all ninja went through once a year. He hates it more because Naruto is always surrounded and never left alone for Kakashi to make a move.

Naruto always looks at him when he thinks Kakashi won't notice. As soon as Kakashi wants to meet his eyes Naruto turns away.

Kakashi calls Naruto to stay after the conference. His friends look like they understand and their looks and laughter only makes Naruto look all the more reluctant to stay.

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Kakashi asks referring to the late night visit he'd had only a few days before.

Naruto doesn't remember exactly what he'd said to Kakashi in his nerve-induced panic. All he can do is nod.

Now that Kakashi has that moment alone with Naruto he decides to ask.

"Are you doing anything later?" He asks as casually as he can.

Naruto's lips twitch into a smile that is short of a grin. "Nothing planned." He answers almost breathless.

"I've got tickets." Kakashi says.

"Alright." Naruto answers feeling a little more at ease.

"Don't you want to know for what?" Kakashi says now that he's breathing easier. He is teasing Naruto, but he can't help himself now that he's had a boost of confidence.

"No." Naruto says honestly. He really doesn't care as long as Kakashi will be there.

**You don't need to be brave. You just need to be true.**

Kakashi isn't at all bothered by the fact that they've been standing at Naruto's door in silence for a few minutes. He knows what is holding Naruto to the spot.

Kakashi clears his throat and takes a look around. The hallways is deserted. He takes a step forward and Naruto looks up to make sure he can keep his eyes on Kakashi's.

Kakashi pulls up the discrete patch that's been hiding his sharingan and with no hesitation at all pulls down his mask. He thinks the next few moments will be spent with Naruto staring, but instantly Naruto's eyes are closed and he's already leaning forward.

Kakashi gives him a sweet kiss that goes no further. He pulls up his mask, but keeps both eyes uncovered. "Have a goodnight."

Naruto feels like he's floating on air. He's on a high that is wonderful beyond compare. "You too, Kakashi." Naruto is finally able to move from the spot and step inside.

**It looks so easy from the outside looking in. I'm asked at least twice a week when I'm going to be assertive and make a move, but I don't want to rush this. I want you to move beyond the crush and tell me that you like me.**

"I don't want to be graphic, but-" Asuma begins.

"Then don't be." Kakashi cuts him off. He's heard it before.

"If you two are really dating, then I'd expect for you to be getting _some_ satisfaction." Asuma says yet again.

"I get enough satisfaction from spending time with him." Kakashi insists. The truth is he'd love nothing more than to finally take it past their brief kisses at the door, but he can't convince himself yet. He needs to know Naruto is in for more than just the physical. Kakashi needs to know he is liked and not just being lusted over.

He wants more from Naruto than just a fling.

**Finally the shell has been broken. I've been waiting for this.**

Naruto chuckles and even when he is done his grin remains wide and happy.

Kakashi shoves him playfully and throws down his cards. "You win again." He says.

"I always win." Naruto teases and starts to shuffle the cards yet again.

"I won that one time." Kakashi reminds him.

"I have a confession to make." Naruto says with an impish grin.

"What?" Kakashi asks.

"I let you win." Naruto teases.

–-

Naruto stands at Kakashi's door and knocks. He looks around the area and wonders what had been so scary about it before.

Kakashi opens the door and shuts it behind him. "What is it?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto shrugs. "I was wondering what made that night so hard."Naruto says and almost instantly Kakashi knows what he is referring to.

"I was shirtless." Kakashi answers in all seriousness.

That brings Naruto out of his serious mood and he laughs. His grin is wide. "Yes. I'm sure that was it." He replies.

–-

Naruto's hands stop Kakashi's when they start to reach for his mask at the door. "Do you want to come inside?" Naruto asks and pushes the door open.

Kakashi thinks about it and it doesn't take long for him to go inside after Naruto. "I've never been inside of your new apartment." Kakashi says as he takes a look around the living room and at the door that probably leads to Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto leads them to the couch and sits down. "It's not much. I'll give you a tour another time." Naruto says and lifts his hands to Kakashi's mask. He pulls it down and leans in for a kiss. "For now come here." Naruto whispers against Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi gives in and stops talking. He kisses Naruto just how he likes it. Kakashi isn't surprised when Naruto takes the lead and starts to pull his shirt out of his pants. Kakashi pulls away and lets Naruto pull the shirt over his head and off of him.

Kakashi lets Naruto look at his chest and arms. He stays still while he is examined. Naruto pulls his shirt off as well. "This is much better." Naruto says.

He is pressed up against Kakashi and starts kissing him again. The shell is definitely broken.

**Tell me that you need me and you don't need to say more.**

"Six months." Kakashi says as they stand at the door. They have just returned from dinner and Kakashi has nothing more to say.

"I know." Naruto says and looks at his nervous hands. They're sweating and he can only open and close them to relieve the moisture.

"It's the longest I've ever been involved with someone." Kakashi comments.

Naruto nods. He smiles at Kakashi and turns only to open and unlock the door. "Let's go inside." Naruto suggests.

It is a tradition of sorts for Kakashi to come in after dinner. Naruto shuts the door behind Kakashi and goes to the bathroom.

Kakashi sits on the couch where they've spent many hours in the last months kissing and shirtless. Kakashi has never allowed them to go further and Naruto has never insisted.

This time it feels different. Naruto returns looking nervous. He has something in his hand which he slips into his pocket when he notices Kakashi's eyes drift to his closed fist.

Kakashi can almost swear his gulp is audible. He takes a breath and stands. Naruto looks decided. He has planned this and Kakashi is sure of it.

Kakashi feels Naruto's warm hands pulls down his mask and push up his patch. He blinks until his vision adjusts. Naruto is gently touching his face. "I want you to remember this." He whispers. It's not seductive or dirty. Naruto says it with such care and emotion that Kakashi can only nod at first.

"I doubt I'll ever forget." Kakashi says before leaning down and kissing Naruto. It's slow and sweet; it's like the first one. Kakashi lets Naruto's sure hands undress him until he stands in only his socks and pants. Kakashi pulls away from Naruto's hands and mouth to take all of Naruto in.

Kakashi pulls Naruto's dress shirt over his head without bothering with the buttons. He takes Naruto's hands and kisses the inside of his wrists.

Naruto shivers, but doesn't pull away. He stands and watches as Kakashi's muscles shift under his skin. Kakashi is on his knees in front of him and the cold rush of air that hits his legs as his pants are removed make Naruto gasp.

"Kakashi," Naruto whispers. He knows he can be loud. He knows that the neighbors aren't listening, but he can't get his voice to cooperate. "come with me." Naruto puts out his hand and pulls Kakashi off his knees and leads him slowly to his bedroom.

Kakashi looks around the neat little room while Naruto goes back for something he forgot. Kakashi sits on the bed and opens his pants. He anticipates he won't be needing them soon.

Naruto is blushing like a perfect innocent. He is holding his hands behind his back as he stands at the door.

Kakashi pulls off his pants and sits again in only his boxer-shorts that reveal much more than Naruto's loose boxers. His thighs are tense as he waits in anticipation, but even their muscular thickness can do nothing to hide his obvious erection that is pushing hard against the front of the dark blue underwear.

"I-" Naruto feels his mouth go dry. He is struck with nerves he hasn't felt since before they started dating. "I have the-"

Kakashi smiles and is kind enough to walk towards him. He doesn't say anything, but his towering presence is enough for Naruto to stop speaking. Kakashi leans down and kisses Naruto again. He leaves his hands on Naruto's shoulders until their kissing grows intense once more. Kakashi slowly slides his hands over Naruto's biceps and forearms. He rubs circles against Naruto's wrists and finally takes the bottle of lubricant Naruto has been hiding.

Kakashi uses his free hand to hold Naruto against him. He leads them to the bed and there the kissing stops.

Kakashi takes a seat next to Naruto. He places the bottle under the pillow and looks at Naruto. He wants to ask if he is certain.

Naruto finally gets a hold of himself. He kneels on the bed and climbs over to Kakashi. Naruto straddles him and kisses his neck. He kisses up until he reaches Kakashi's fine ears. There he whispers the words Kakashi has been wanting to hear. He needs no more encouragement.

Kakashi turns them over so he is now on top. His intentions are unmistakable when he lowers his lips to Naruto's chest and lower still.

Naruto shivers in anticipation and feels a tell-tale tightening in his stomach. He cries out for Kakashi and feels the blood rush back to his shoulders, chest and face when he's come only a few seconds later. Naruto wants to apologize, but Kakashi doesn't seem at all bothered that he has to swallow a few times and lick his lips clean.

Naruto learns that Kakashi doesn't mind licking anything at all. The bottle lays long forgotten under Naruto's head as Kakashi does his best to undo all of Naruto's coherent thoughts.

They're both quiet. Only small sounds escape Naruto and mostly it's to call Kakashi's name. Kakashi groans and stills as he settles inside of Naruto.

They're quiet and secretive in their vocalizations and it makes it all the more private.

"Naruto," Kakashi says once as his hands tighten over Naruto's thighs.

Naruto is hard again. He has been so lost in pleasure he hasn't thought to do anything about it except grip onto his pillow, close his eyes and bite his bottom lip.

"Naruto," Kakashi says again. "let me see your eyes." He begs close to Naruto's ear.

Naruto complies and whimpers when Kakashi's proximity has trapped his erection between them.

"Yes. Like that." Kakashi says as he looks at Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto has run out of sounds. He only knows one command "Kakashi, more." He moans.

Kakashi has taken things slow and heightened the experience by prolonging it, but he can no longer hold off from the inevitable. He feels Naruto shudder under him and cry for more as he comes between them for the second time. His control slips and Kakashi falls into his own pleasure.

He fights to keep his eyes open as he rides out his orgasm. He is coming inside of Naruto and for a second Kakashi hopes he never stops.

Their skin sticks together. Kakashi pulls out reluctantly. He is completely spent.

Naruto is covered in white. His chest, stomach and inner thighs along with most of the blanket he is laying on is wet. Kakashi only stops to regain his strength for a few seconds. Before Naruto can get up Kakashi is over him again. He isn't asking for more. He's only doing his part to clean up.

Naruto watches as Kakashi licks down his chest without hesitation. He trembles when Kakashi has cleaned up his chest and stomach and only has one more place left untouched. Naruto doesn't imagine that Kakashi would want to, but soon Naruto is reminded that Kakashi doesn't mind licking anything at all.

Kakashi's grey hair is no longer in his usual hair style. It is hanging by his face and onto his shoulders. It tickles Naruto's inner thighs with every movement.

Kakashi finally pulls away and lays back with Naruto. He pulls Naruto closer to him so that they are sharing the small dry space on the bed. Kakashi notices how perfectly Naruto fits against him. He could grow to love this. He could grow to love Naruto.

**I can see the truth in your eyes. It's okay to blush. It's okay to hide. I don't need those words to know you love me.**

"Kakashi, I lo-" Naruto shuts his eyes and his words are cut off. Kakashi gasps as he comes inside of Naruto. He stills and catches his breath.

Naruto's eyes are closed. He is blushing as he usually does when they are no longer joined. Kakashi nudges Naruto's cheek with his nose and kisses him. "I love you too." He whispers near Naruto's ear.

Naruto rolls over in Kakashi's arms and sighs.

**You don't need to be brave. You just need to be true. - I'm brave enough for the both of us.**

Kakashi is never one to stall so as they stand at his door Naruto knows something is different. Kakashi is having difficulty with his keys and finally after trying a few times he pushes the door open.

"Finally." Kakashi mutters under his breath. He puts his keys away and takes Naruto's hand. His house is cleaner than usual and Naruto can already see flickering lights outside in Kakashi's backyard

"Dinner outside?" Naruto asks when he is led to the glass doors.

"Yes." Kakashi slides the door open and lets Naruto have the first glance.

It is a thoughtful gesture. Naruto stands transfixed. "It's beautiful." He comments and finally steps outside. He smiles at Kakashi and squeezes his hand.

"A year already." Kakashi says. "I had to do something more than just dinner."

Naruto shrugs. "Just being with you is always enough."

Kakashi doesn't hesitate. He releases Naruto's hand and it goes straight to his pocket. He thought he could wait until after dinner, but he can't resist. He takes a deep breath before dropping to one knee.

Naruto watches Kakashi with curiosity. What was going on? He sees Kakashi's hand emerge with a velvet box and is sure he is dreaming. "Kakashi," Naruto begins. He is stunned.

"Naruto," Kakashi draws a deep breath and before he can finish Naruto is on his knees in front of him.

"Yes." He says and holds Kakashi tight against him. "Yes." He repeats with a wide grin.

Kakashi slides a thick silver ring onto Naruto's finger and pulls him up with him. "I made ramen."

"Oooh." Naruto says excitedly. He takes a second to adjust his new ring before taking a seat. "I love it when you make ramen." He says and doesn't waste any more time before digging in.

Kakashi laughs at how easy it all seems now. He watches Naruto slurp at his food eagerly and is content to know he will be able to watch Naruto be Naruto forever.


End file.
